Story Of A Girl PT1 & 2
by Clarke89
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a friend from the past who has more then her share of problems.


The inside of the bunker is shown in complete darkness. Suddenly the door is opened from the top of the stairs and in walks Sam followed by Dean. The two make their way down the stairs while talking.

Dean: I'm telling you Sam, other world Bobby is gonna like our world's Bobby's house just fine. I mean he is…Bobby.

Sam: I don't know Dean, he seemed a little….thrown off. Almost like he couldn't believe anyone ever lived there.

Dean: All it takes is some getting used to and he'll be fine….I mean anything is better then that apocalypse like world he was living in.

Sam: Have you seen Bobby' s house…

Dean: (Laughs) True…but something is better then nothing…and well too be honest as much as II love Bobby , I couldn't take living with the guy much longer. He was drinking all m beer….speaking of which I need one .

Sam: Agreed

Sam flips the light switch as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and drops his bags to the floor while wiping his hands on his jeans. Dean goes to walk around him when suddenly a noise can be heard coming from the library. Both Sam and Dean draw guns from their jackets.

Dean: Mom left with Cas and Jack this morning right?

Sam: Right, and they said they wouldn't be back for hours…and Cas just called on the ride back and said they'd be another hour.

Dean: Yup

Sam and Dean slowly edge toward the library with their guns drawn. Sam edges inside first followed by Dean. Sitting on the center of the table is a woman with shoulder length brown hair dressed in what seems to be either Sam or Dean flannel shirt and motorcycle boots. Her head is tilted to the side as she stares off toward the books, in one hand she has a dagger covered in blood and in the other is a beer bottle that is half empty. The woman brings her attention to Sam and Dean who now have their guns aimed at her, she smiles and takes a swig from the beer bottle before setting it down on the table and swinging her feet from underneath her.

Sam: Don't move

The woman lets out a laugh and then puts her hands up while slowly placing the dagger on the table. Sam steps forward and takes the dagger off the table and then backs up to where he was standing.

Sam: Who are you…and what are you doing here

The woman smiles and then glances at Dean who's staring at her with an eyebrow raised

Dean: I know you…

Sam: What…Do I even wanna know HOW you know her

The woman sits back down on the table while still holding her hands up. She crosses her legs at the ankle and then speaks

Woman: You know me to Sam, you just haven't realized it yet

Sam: What…who are …

Before Sam can finish his sentence Dean interrupts him

Dean: Halen

Sam looks shocked as he looks back at the woman sitting on the table.

Sam: That's not…how can you even be sure. We haven't seen Halen since we were teens

Halen laughs and catches Sam's attention but her focus is on Dean as she smiles. Dean fights a smile then clears his throat and looks back at Sam who has an eyebrow raised as he looks back and forth between the two.

Dean: Look at her eyes Sam, what other woman do we know that has grey eyes

Sam looks Halen in her eyes which are a pale shade of grey.

Sam: Halen (laughs) it's been…years

Halen jumps off the table and walks toward Sam. She looks him up and down then lets out a low whistle

Halen: Damn Sam….you got…tall

Halen looks around to Dean and smile at him

Halen: Dean..you got…

Dean interrupts Halen

Dean: It's good to see you too

Dean eyes Halen"s legs and then makes eye contact with her. Sam looks between the two with a puzzled look on his face.

Sam: Anyway….I kinda hate to do this but…I have to…just for safety reasons

Sam pulls flask from his jacket pocket and holds it up.

Halen: Ah…lemme guess…holy water. I get it, a chick you haven' t seen since you were fourteen pops up out of the blue, half naked, and drinking your last beer…you kinda have to make sure she's not a demon.

Sam: Well…yeah

Halen: By all means…splash away

Sam splashes the holy water over Halen. The water does nothing.

Halen: See …demon free. Now can I have a hug

Sam laughs and then reaches out and pulls Halen into a hug. Halen and Sam release and then Halen stares at Dean who's once again looking at her legs. Halen clears her throat and then laughs as Dean realizes he was caught. Halen leans in and hugs Dean. She whispers in his ear just so he can hear

Halen: Good to see you…again

Halen steps away from Dean and walks back over to the table to pick her beer back up. Dean smirks and then looks at Sam who's puzzled look has returned to his face. Sam mouths "Dude" while Dean just flips him off. Dean returns his attention to Halen who is now sitting on the edge of the table with her beer in hand.

Dean: Not that I don't mind a visit from a friend that we haven't seen since last…

Dean stops himself and then looks to Sam who has gone to take a seat at the table, he then looks at Halen who's trying to conceal a laugh.

Dean: Who WE *clears* haven't seen in the last couple of decades. But why exactly are you here…and drinking my beer…and seemingly half naked…*clears throat*

Dean takes a closer look at the shirt that Halen is in, he tilts his head and then raises his eyebrow with a look of anger on his face

Dean: And why are you in Sam's shirt….you know just curious…you know curious

Halen : Aww…green is really not your color Dean…then again…I kinda like you green….and I'll answer all those question for you…as soon as I get another beer from the kitchen.

Halen jumps down from the table and walks away into the kitchen leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Sam: Dude, what is your deal…I mean you're acting like you're on space mountain

Dean: What are you talking about

Sam: Um let's see…for the first few minutes I thought you lost your voice because I pretty much did all the talking

Dean: Whatever…I was letting you…assess the situation

Sam: Yeah..sure and then when you finally do start to talk you sound like you're either stumbling to make sense or you're jealous of a shirt.

Dean: Why would I be jealous of a shirt…that's dumb Sam…real dumb

Sam: Oh I know it's dumb…that's why I'm trying to make sense of it. I mean we haven't seen Halen since that summer when we were teens. Remember our dad was hunting with her dad and he left us at their farm.

Dean: Aww man…I remember thinking there was no way we were gonna have anything to do on that farm and then BOOM in walks …Halen

As if on cue Halen walks back into the room holding three beers and a box of pizza. She passes by Dean and hands a beer to him pausing to stare at him for a minute before walking over to Sam and handing him a beer and then sitting back on the table.

Halen: I remember that summer…I thought it was gonna be the worst ever. Cody had just gone off to college leaving me with Dad and Grams….which was basically leaving me with Grams because Dad was always…on his "business trips"

Halen air quotes business trips before opening the box of pizza

Sam: I'm pretty sure you knew those weren't real business trips *laugh*

Halen: I mean one I found a the stash of guns and his hunter's journal I pretty much figured it out. Around the time I met you guys I had it all figured out. Dad was a hunter…just not of the bear variety. *laughs*

Dean: I'm sure that was a fun conversation…Hey Dad what's a Wendigo…*Laughs*

Halen: *laughs* No it was more like…hey Dad I found your stash of guns and if you don't let me fire one I'm telling mom….He was always a sucker for me so I'm sure he would've let me fire a gun…you know minus the blackmail.

Sam: You said WAS…did he pass away

Halen looks down at her beer that's in her hand. Dean reaches across the table and clasps her other hand….he looks up and realizes Sam is staring at their hands. Dean clears his throat and removes his hand from Halen's.

Halen: Yeah…he um…passed away a few years after your dad passed away. I'm sorry to hear about that too…

Sam: Thank You…if you don't mind me asking…what happened

Halen takes a swig from her beer then stares at Dean and then turn back to Sam

Halen: He couldn't quit. The man was like an alcoholic trying to quit drinking. Every time he said he was done hunting and that it was just gonna be, me , Cody, Grams, and him ….another case would come along and he just couldn't pass it up. He went six years without doing a case until this some case about Lucifer popped up on his radar and he just couldn't let it go…said he owed it to a friend to make sure yellow eyes was dead….so he left that night to take him on. Cody begged to come but Dad told him that no son of his was gonna waste his life chasing another man's demons. Then he left…..and never came back. It was days later when Grams got a call from Rufus saying that Dad had been killed…don't know if it was Lucifer or someone else…all we know is it was brutal.

Halen wipes the tears from her eyes as they start to fall, Dean starts to reach out to grab her hand but stops until Halen grabs his hand.

Sam: I'm so sorry…I ..I don't know what too say

Halen: You don't have to feel like it's your Dads fault that mine is dead…I know that you must feel that he was chasing Lucifer for him

Halen looks at Dean who' s grip has tighten on her hand.

Halen: But it's not his fault…and it's not yours either

There's a long moment of silence before Halen clears her throat and then slowly removes her hand from Deans. Sam is observing them yet again with a puzzled look on his face.

Halen: Let's move on to a lighter subject *laughs* ..how about I answer those questions you asked me when you first got here

Sam: Yeah why are you here and how did you get in in…I mean this place is pretty much

Dean: Fort Knox

Halen: I'll get to that question but first I'll answer the question as to why I'm dressed in your shirt Sam

Dean makes a grunting noise under his breathe

Halen: It's simple really…all my clothes were covered in blood

Sam and Dean look at Halen with brows raised. Dean take a swig from his beer before raising his hand

Dean: Okay two questions …why were you covered in blood…and why are you in Sam's shirt…I mean was it because you wanted the Bounty paper towel guy look because

Sam: DEAN…seriously

Dean throws his hands up in mock surrender and gestures for Halen to continue

Halen: I honestly only picked Sam's shirt because it was longer *laughs*

Sam's lets out a laugh while Dean looks aggravated

Dean: HA…funny…answer the rest of the questions

Halen: Aww the question of why and how I'm here…well to be honest…I don't know really know.

Sam: What

Halen: I remember leaving my diner Rosa's..I was closing up and there was this guy outside ..he was harassing one of my waitresses Hannah. She told him to buzz off but he didn't wanna take no for an answer. Cody was already gone for the night because his baby had gotten a cold, so it was just me and Hannah . I told the guy to buzz off but he wasn't listening he just kept trying to force his way into Hannah's car. I shoved the guy back long enough for Hannah to get into her car, I threaten to call the police and then the guy ran off. Hannah pulled off while I got in my car…I was about to call Cody to check in when my door was yanked open and I was pulled out my car.

Dean shoves back from the table and then walks over to the bar and pour his self a drink. A look of anger on his face. Sam looks at Halen and gestures for her to continue. Halen looks at Dean as she continues

Halen: Yeah, so he pulled me out the car and starts yelling at me and calling me all kinds of names. He shoved me into to the side of my car and then his eyes went black… I knew from my own hunting experiences he was a demon…but I had nothing to fight him with..I was in my regular car….anyways he starts choking me and then I blacked out

Dean slams down his glass on the bar looking extremely angry. Halen and Sam look at him.

Dean: Finish

Halen: I blacked out…but not from him choking me…I just blacked out…and when I snapped out of it I was…standing in the middle of puddle of blood…covered in it….I had a dagger in one hand…and…..his head in my other

Sam and Dean both look shocked

Sam: Wait you're saying you don' t remember what happened after he choked you…you don't remember how you ended up covered in his blood with his head in your hand

Halen: I don't…hell I don't even remember where the dagger came from…I don't recognize it …all I know is that when I realized what had happened I got in my car and drove home. I got home and stood in the middle of my living room trying to figure out what to do and what had happened ….then I…I thought about D…*stops herself* you guys and somehow I ended up here. It was like I orbed or something but I don't know exactly how I ended up here. I got here and at first I didn't know how I got here or where I was…not until I saw the pictures in Deans room of you two and your Dad. That's when I relaxed and took a shower…I figured your two would be back sometime soon so I just waited around…..and drank your beer…..

Sam and Dean look at each other then back to Halen who looks exhausted

Sam: It' s still so much that we don't know..Like

Before Sam can finish Dean interrupts

Dean: Like questions that can wait til later…because right now it's obvious you've had a hard past few hours and need to get some rest…I'll show you to one of the spare rooms so you can get some rest

Sam: Dean

Dean: Sam. I think we can agree before we can figure anything out, Halen should get some rest

Sam nods his approval but still doesn't look convinced. Halen and Dean walk off towards the back where the bedrooms are. Dean walks to one door and places his hand on the knob, he stands there for a minute before shaking his head and walking to the door right next to it and opening the door . Halen walks inside and lays down on the bed on top of the covers. Dean walks in the room and kneels down removing her boots and setting them on the floor. He pulls the cover over her and then walks to the door and stares back at her. Halen's eyes have drifted close and just as Dean goes to close the door she speaks

Halen: Dean

Dean: Yea

Halen: Thank you

Dean: You're welcome

Dean goes to close the door but Halen calls to him again

Halen: Dean

Dean: Yes

Halen: You gonna tell Sam *laughs*

Dean: *laughs* Nope

Halen: Goodnight

Dean: Night

Dean closes the door in behind and walks to the door that he previously had his hand on. He opens the door and it is seen to be his bedroom. Dean walks in and closes the door in behind and then sits on the edge of his bed removing his boots. Dean removes his watch and then opens his side table drawer to place the watch inside, he sets the watch down and then picks up a white piece of paper. He stares at the paper with a smile on his face and then places it on top the table. Dean walks away and the paper is shown to be a receipt for a slice of cherry pie from a diner named Rosa's…the receipt is dated two months ago.

PT 2

The kitchen is shown while heavy metal music is playing in the back. The table is set with a plate of bacon, pancakes, muffins, eggs, and cups of orange juice . Halen is shown at the counter filling mugs with coffee still dressed in Sam's shirt and barefoot. Halen dances to the music unaware that Dean is watching her from the doorway, he looks her up and down with a smile on his face before he clears his throat. Halen jumps and spills coffee on her legs.

Halen: CRAP!

Dean walks over to Halen and grabs a bunch of paper towels.

Dean: I didn't mean to scare you (laughs) it's just you were in your own little world

Halen grabs the paper towel from Dean and starts to wipe at her legs

Halen: How long were you standing there being a creeper (laughs)

Dean: Five…ten…okay maybe like fifteen minutes but in my defense I smelled bacon

Halen laughs and continues to wipe at her legs

Dean: Come here

Dean lifts Halen onto the counter and then takes the paper towel from her. Dean wets the paper towel and starts wiping at her legs.

Dean (clears throat) So…how are you feeling after yesterday

Halen stares at Dean as if she didn't hear him before she shakes her head

Halen: Um..I'm feeling somewhat better, still don't remember what happened though

Halen flinches as Dean wipes at her leg

Dean: Sorry…looks like you may have a burn from the coffee. I think it's some burn crap that Sam keeps in the cabinet above your head

Dean reaches above Halen to open the cabinet and leans forward. Halen lets out a laugh and leans into Dean wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Dean laughs

Dean: Something you need

Halen: Nope…just this whole situation is all to familiar

Dean: Ahh…you know now that you mention it…it kinda is

Halen: Except this time Hannah won't walk into the room

Halen pulls Dean closer and is face to face with him. Suddenly a throat is cleared. Dean and Halen jump apart and Dean turns to see Sam standing in the doorway with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

Dean: Mornin Sam

Halen hops of the counter and finishes pouring the coffee

Halen: Sup Sam….how'd you'd sleep

Sam: Nope…we're not glaze over what I just walked into

Dean: What…Halen burned her leg…I was helping

Halen: Yeah…that's it's

Sam walks into the room and grabs a plate and starts putting food on it

Sam: Yeah sure…look I know that's what it may have started as judging by the burn on your leg…but I walked in on something more…I just want to know why you feel like you have to hide it.

Dean: I don't know what you're talking about

Dean grabs a hand full of bacon and starts eating. Halen stares at Sam then turn to fix her plate.

Sam: You don't know what I'm talking about…okay let's see last night you two kept staring at each other like…I don't know like you wished I'd leave the room

Dean laughs and then takes a sip from his coffee. Halen goes to sit next to Dean but looks at Sam and then goes and sits at the other end of the table.

Sam: AND THAT…like you hesitate to react to each other. It's like you two are hiding something which I don't get. We haven't seen each other in forever so you couldn't possibly have something to hide.

Dean stares at Halen as she chokes on her orange juice. Sam look between the two and then he gets a look on his face.

Sam: Unless last night wasn't the first time you two have seen each other in ten years…..you two have run into each before last night haven't you…and that's why you two are acting all strange

Halen stares at Dean as he stares at Sam

Halen: OKAY FINE…last night wasn't the first time we've seen each other since we were kids

Dean: Really Halen

Halen: What…he was gonna figure it out eventually…you're not very subtle (laughs)

Dean: ME…you're the one undressing me with your eyes every time I enter a room

Halen: ME…(laughs) PLEASE you were practically drooling about thirty minutes ago

Dean: Well maybe if you put some clothes on…I' m a male what do you expect from me

Halen and Dean continue to go back and forth while Sam looks on

Sam: OKAY ENOUGH

Dean: She started it

Sam: Don't care…my question is why did you two feel the need to hide it from me and WHEN did you two last see each other

Halen: I'll answer when and Dean can tell you why…seeing as it was his idea not to tell you (laughs)

Dean rolls his eyes as he sips his coffee.

Sam: Okay

Halen: We saw each other two months, when Dean walked into my diner in Missouri .

Sam: Wait …two months ago in Missouri. That's when you left because you said the house was overcrowded with all the people from the other world.

Dean: Yup

Sam: You said you were going to get some air

Dean: What can I say Sammie…..I really needed some air

Sam: Dean you gone a full week…that's more then SOME air

Dean shrugs and walks to the sink to put his plate in

Sam: Okay that's the when…you wanna tell me why you didn't tell me this last night..and why you two were acting like you hadn't seen each other

Halen looks to Dean who's pouring more coffee into his cup.

Halen: DEAN

Dean lets out a sigh

Dean: Because Sam…you ..well Halen was your first crush (laughs)

Sam gawks at Dean

Sam: Dude..really. (shakes) Okay yeah like when I was fourteen…and what does that have to do with now…I don't get it

Halen and Dean stare at each other

Sam: Seriously..why would you think that because she WAS my crush that you couldn't tell me. I mean come on that was when I was a kid.

Dean sits down at the table

Dean: Remember when we first got to the farm when were kids…how when you first saw Halen you were all…"Oh my GOD, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

Sam looks embarrassed as Halen lets out a laugh

Halen: Aww Sam

Dean: Anyway…remember I thought she was hot too…and then after being on the farm for like a week and getting to know her …you made me promise not to do anything with her. You said I owed you after I made out with that chick you claimed to like that worked at the last motel we stayed at.

Sam looks flustered

Sam: Okay…I remember that ….but what does that have to do with you not telling me

Sam stops midsentence and looks between the two and his face changes the minute he gets its

Sam: You two…..

Dean: Yup

Halen sips her coffee and stares at the ceiling

Sam: So two months ago..

Halen interrupts Sam

Halen: And the night you guys left the farm

Dean chokes on his coffee

Dean: You didn't have to tell him about that one time

Halen: It was twice actually

Sam looks at Dean

Sam: REALLY…Dude I told you I liked her…and you still…you

Dean: I was eighteen she was seventeen…it was never gonna work between you two…and we were leaving so I figured…carpe diem….that and you'd never find out

Sam looks back and forth between the two

Sam: So you two are what basically

Halen: Friends….with possible benefits (laughs)

Dean raises his mug and smiles. Suddenly someone can be heard walking into the kitchen. Mary enters the room. Mary stares at Sam and Dean before looking at Halen

Mary: Boys…who this

Dean: Mom..this is our friend Halen. Halen this is our mom Mary

Halen stands up and extends her hand to Mary and shakes it

Halen: It's nice to meet you

Mary smiles and then looks at Halen exposed legs

Mary: Well Halen you must be cold…where exactly are your clothes…I'm sure Dean's shirt isn't all that warm

Sam: That's my shirt actually

Mary looks at Sam with a shocked expression on her face

Mary: Really …..I would've thought …

Dean interrupts

Dean: It's not like that Mom

Sam: Well isn't it Dean

Sam and Dean stare at each other

Halen: My clothes are covered in blood…Mrs. Winchester

Mary: It's Mary…and why don't you tell my what happened while I get you some of my clothes to wear. Boys clean this mess up we'll be back in a few minutes.

Mary and Halen walk off down the hallway leading toward the bedrooms leaving Sam and Dean to clean up.

Later both Sam and Dean are sitting in the library looking through books. Halen walks in dressed in blue jeans and a white t shirt.

Dean: So how'd the interrogation go (laughs)

Halen pulls out a chair and sits down

Halen: I could ask you the same thing

Halen looks at Sam who's avoiding her eye contact. Halen laughs and walks around to Sam and hugs him. Sam laughs and Halen takes the seat next to him and stares at the open book in front of him.

Halen: What are you looking at

Sam: We're trying to figure out what could have caused you too black out and kill a demon with no memory of it

Dean: Yeah and so far…we've got crap

Sam: I thought maybe it could have been possession but Dean told me you have the warding tattoo so you can't be possessed

Dean: Then we looked into that dagger you had

Dean points to the dagger on the center of the table. Halen picks it up and examines it

Halen: It's not mine….I've never seen it before

Halen runs her hand around the engraving on the handle

Halen: What's this

Halen hands the dagger to Sam who stares at the engraving.

Sam: I don't know…it looks like it's in another language

Sam sets the dagger down and then walks over to bookshelf, he grabs and begins flipping through the pages. Dean taps the table to get Halen's attention

Dean: So did my Mom give you the third degree (laughs)

Halen: About you and me (Laughs) well once she got done wanting to know why I was here covered in blood….she asked about how I knew you both

Dean: What you tell her

Halen: The truth…..at least the parts a mother should know anyway

Sam comes back to the table with a book open and sits down

Sam: Look …these markings match the lettering in the book

Dean: So…what does it say

Sam: Well roughly from what I can tell it say "Protector "

Sam and Dean stare at each other. Halen picks up the dagger and stares at it

Halen: I don't get it

Dean: Yeah Sammie , I'm lost

Sam: (sighs) Me too….I mean the dagger isn't mention anywhere in this book or any of the other books we've gone through

Dean: Maybe we should ask Cas if he's seen this before..because I have no

Before Dean can finish speaking Cas appears next to him causing Dean to jump

Dean:CAS we've had this talk…don't just POP UP. (grabs chest) I think I'm having a heart attack

Sam laughs and then stares at Cas who is staring at Halen with wide eyes

Sam: Cas…you okay

Dean looks at Cas

Dean: Yeah you look a little weirded out

Halen stares at Cas and then stands up to extend her hand.

Halen: I'm Halen…Dean has told me

Vas interrupts

Cas: What are you

Halen, Sam , and Dean all looked shocked

Dean: What do you mean…she's a human Cas

Cas: Yes and no

Sam: What are you talking about Cas, we've known Halen forever and I'm pretty sure she's human…I mean not as sure as Dean is

Dean rolls his eyes and then turns back to Cas who is still staring at Halen

Cas: Yes she is human but that is not all she is. Halen is inhabited by another being with a much darker energy.

Halen steps back and sits down

Halen: What do you mean…darker aura

Cas: Angels and demons both give off very distinct energy …but you….you're energy is a mixture of both

Dean: Cas there's no way Halen is a demon…I mean Sam splashed her with holy water the minute we found her here.

Cas: it's not that simple….if she is inhabited with the energy of both and angel and a demon then it becomes harder to distinguish.

Sam: Kind of like how Jack is an angel but his father is…Lucifer

Cas picks up the dagger off the table and stares at it

Cas: I'm afraid it may be more complex then that

Dean : Okay Cas spit it out

Cas: You know the tell of the goddess Luna….she was the protector of stars…but she was also a triple goddess

Sam: Yeah Luna was embodied by not only herself but also Proserpina and Hecate.

Dean: Explain please

Sam: Luna was considered a protector of the moon and stars…

Cas: And defied mortal….her three sides never seemingly getting along as they all fought to do differently. Luna sought out to do the most damage…killing whoever defied her, it wasn't until Hecate and Proserpina overpowered her that Luna fell weak and they took control of their body. They locked themselves away in a tomb that was warded so that if Luna was every to regain control she could never get free.

Halen stands up

Halen: Okay but what does any of this have to do with me

Cas hands the dagger to Halen.

Cas: That dagger is the dagger that Luna used to killed those that defied her. When the goddesses locked themselves away they took the dagger with them inside the tomb….the only way you could have this is if

Halen: I'm Luna….I…I..

Halen grips the table as she almost falls over. Dean rushes to her side and hold her up

Dean: You okay…sit back down

Sam: Cas that can't be true..I mean I'm not doubting the existence of gods and goddesses..because…well. But how is it that Halen is possessed by a goddess

Cas: She's not possessed…she's

Suddenly Halen starts laughing.

Dean: Are you okay

Halen continues to laugh and then lifts he head revealing that her eyes which now resemble and eclipse. When she speaks her voice sounds like three people are all talking at once

Halen/Luna: Oh I'm fine sweetie….but you're little angel friend over their is ruining my fun

Dean moves back from Halen as she stands up. Halen stares at the dagger in her hand. Suddenly she grabs her hand as if she is in pain.

Halen/Luna: NO…you don't get to tell me what too do…not this time

Sam, Dean, and Cas stare at Halen

Dean: HALEN

Halen stares back at Dean, her demeanor seemingly changed

Halen/Proserpina: We're trying…we're trying

Halen/Hecate: Luna,,,you will not win…not again

Halen lets out a scream and then stares at Dean with black tears falling from her eyes which have faded back to her normal pale grey eyes

Halen: Help..

Halen falls to the ground. Dean rushes to her side

Dean: Halen…HALEN

Sam rushes over and checks her pulse

Sam: She's still alive…what the hell just happened

Cas stares at Halen's body

Cas: I don't…I don't know

Dean holds Halen in his lap as he stares at Cas

Dean: We need to figure it the hell out…and soon.


End file.
